


The Last Night on Earth

by notADWarrick



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Help, Love, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Worry for the future, goddammit neal, i need another book, i'm sorry this isn't as gay as usual, my bisexual ass is trying, slow and passionate, the ending was so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notADWarrick/pseuds/notADWarrick
Summary: Oops my hand slipped. Here's that 30 minute oral fest I might have alluded to in the summary of my other fic. Freshly off the brain press, message or comment with any mistakes you see! Please help me the end of the Toll fucking wrecked me and I'm still in recovery TM. Once again, here's my trash (!!??) please enjoy!
Relationships: Rowan Damisch & Citra Terranova, Rowan Damisch/Citra Terranova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Arc of Scythe One Shots





	The Last Night on Earth

Soft sounds of evening were beginning to creep in on the small islands of the Kwajalein Atolls. The waves of the ocean washed gently onto the beach, calm and soft on the cool, dark sand. Rowan gazed at Citra, studying her. After so long apart, he had begun to forget the details of her features and he was determined to rememorize them. After a short retelling of where they had been, a silence fell between the two of them, but it was not an uncomfortable one. It felt so much lately that both of them had been running, yelling, rushing, that silence was a welcome, blessed solace. The sun was creeping closer to the horizon, a deep orange orb that reflected off the sea with light more beautiful than any of Scythe Goddard’s diamonds.

Their fingers were interlaced, toying with one another, and as beautiful as the sunset was, Rowan and Citra only had eyes for one another. As they approached the small cottage where they would be staying they paused, and sat next to each other in the sand.

“Are you sure this isn’t a dream?” Rowan asked Citra

“I don’t think so,” said Citra, “but it feels like one. Are you sure you’re real? That I’m not deadish again and in some wonderful afterlife?”

“Would Goddard still be after us in your afterlife?” Rowan answered. Citra chuckled.

“Fair point. I would hope not. Although who knows about afterlife at all. I don’t remember anything but nothingness after going deadish.”

“Me either,” said Rowan, “but who knows, I’m not willing to give up on the concept yet. Deadish is different than death.”

“True,” said Citra. She rested her head on Rowan’s chest as he stretched his arms behind his head, laying down. It was wonderful, hearing his heart, beating steadily in her ear again through the thin black fabric of his shirt. A confirmation that he was not lost, that he was living, that he was here. She sighed in contentment. Rowan looped his arm around her, rubbing her back softy, and she closed her eyes, taking in the sensation, letting herself feel the breeze off the water brush against her skin. The most wonderful sort of peace began to slip over her. “What do you think the planet we’re going too will be like?” Citra asked Rowan.

“I don’t really care as long as I get to live there with you.” Rowan said. Citra did not have to look to see the smile creeping across his face, but she did anyways. He looked exactly as she remembered. Olive skin, dark wavy hair, and a sprinkle of freckles across his nose. His usually angular form seemed soft in the light and she loved the way he looked now. Not beholden to anyone, free from the clutches of torture. She leaned down slowly, and their lips met, soft, and slow. They had all evening. Their bellies were full, and for the first time since Scythe Faraday’s fake self gleaning they had _time._ Citra snuck her hand delicately under Rowan’s shirt, feeling the taut, hard muscle of his chest. Her fingers traced absentmindedly over his heart. Rowan brushed back Citra’s thick dark curls, and then let his hand rest on the curve of her hip, marveling at its beauty. They let the kiss continue for awhile, exploring one another happily. When they broke apart, Citra let out a contented sigh and laid her head again on Rowan’s chest. 

“Would you like to go in?” she asked him.

“Not yet,” he replied, “let’s finish watching the sunset. I can’t remember the last time I had the time or the ability to watch it, and this may be our last one here on earth.” He traced his hand soothingly along her shoulder blades.

“You’re right,” she said, “I hadn’t thought of that.” She paused for a long moment and they watched the sun sink lower towards the horizon. “We’ll be missing so much from the earth. Not just sunsets but trees and forests, everything we’ve ever known really.”

“That’s true, but imagine all the new things we’ll get to experience when we get to where we’re going,” replied Rowan “Completely new life forms, completely different environment, new sun, new sky, a whole planet’s worth of newness that completely ours.” 

“At least some of the stars will be the same,” said Citra. “Do you think we’ll be able to see our own star? From where we’re going?” 

“I hope so.” said Rowan. They let silence fall again. Truly they could not have asked for a more wonderful last sunset. The sky was now streaked with pink and purple, and before long the night was creeping in, the stars starting to peek out in the clear sky above. The two rose after awhile and walked toward the cabin, hands again linked.

The furnishings inside were minimal but cozy. A small living area with a comfy couch and an electric fire crackling in a grate lay before them, with a small kitchen and a single bedroom attached. Rowan glanced through the bedroom door at the large comfortable looking queen bed, but then thought again. He sat on the couch and pulled Citra toward him. She straddled him and cupped his face in her hands. He relished the sensation of her calloused fingers, caressing his cheek.

“Promise me,” Citra whispered in his ear, “That we have all the time in the world,” she nipped at his earlobe. 

“I promise” Rowan said, his voice rough, as he tilted his chin upwards toward her. 

“Promise me that tomorrow night, even if we are a thousand miles away, we’ll still be together.” Citra asked.

“I promise,” replied Rowan. When their lips met it was soft, but not cautious. Neither of them were afraid, not of each other, and not of the future, for they knew that they would live through it together. Rowan pulled off the turquoise shirt Citra wore, and pressed his lips to her collarbone, letting his hands reach behind her, to dip under her waistband and cup her ass. So much soft, beautiful skin of the woman he loved lay unexplored, and he wished that he could map every inch of it. Citra sighed softly, and ground against the hard bulge in Rowan’s dark jeans. 

“Take me to bed Rowan,” Citra said, commanding but gentle. Rowan picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist easily. Their lips barely separated, even as Rowan moved towards the bedroom. When he set Citra down on the bed, she tugged his shirt off, and pulled him towards her. His knee lay between her legs and she ground down on it, unashamedly, and their kisses began to deepen, become more desperate, open mouthed, hungry. Rowan reached under Citra and undid the clasp of her plain white bra expertly before taking it from her shoulders and tossing it into a corner. He kissed along her collarbone again and then laved his tongue along her nipple gently, eliciting a gasp, before returning to her mouth. Before long though, Citra flipped them over, and Rowan kicked off his pants quickly, leaving him only in his boxers. Citra palmed his length gently through the fabric, and watched his long, dark eyelashes flutter as he arched just slightly off the bed. Her massaged her breasts with both hands gently, then experimented, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger to see her reaction. She almost purred and palmed his cock harder through his boxers. Then, she stopped for a moment and spoke

“ I want to try something. Before we get too hot and heavy.” 

“I am at your mercy,” Rowan replied blissfully. First, Citra removed the only article of clothing he was left wearing, and then threw her own pants into the corner, leaving just her simple white cotton underwear. Then, she bent down to kiss Rowan, straddling him, letting his hard cock rub against the cotton fabric that barely covered her exquisitely shaped ass. He started to move his hands again but she leaned down and whispered in his ear seductively. 

“Don’t move. Just relax. Feel.” Rowan could already hear his heart pounding faster. He did as she asked, taking a deep breath in and sinking back on to the soft pillows. First, she placed a soft kiss under his ear, running her hands soothingly over his upper chest. Then, he felt her move down the bed. Another soft kiss, on the side of his knee, and then another on his inner thigh. He could feel strong hands stroking along the V of muscle on his torso. Then, slow and soft along his hard shaft. A moan escaped him. He tried to peek, if only to see her like this, but after the barest look, she stopped and said,

“Don’t you dare Rowan Damisch.” he chuckled and closed his eyes again. There was a pause. A rustling bed sheets, a tentative hand on the outside of his thigh. A brush of long hair against his pelvis. Then, the wet heat of her mouth enveloped him. She bobbed slowly, running her tongue along him, tasting him for a moment before picking up the pace. Rowan kept his eyes closed, reveling in the glorious sensation, letting himself feel only her and the bed beneath him. His long fingers twisted lovingly in her curls. He let her continue for a while, but before long felt himself growing a little too close to the edge. 

“Wait” He gasped out to her. She stopped, placing a hand on his thigh. He opened his eyes. Citra’s face was flushed and she giggled. Rowan grinned in return. 

“Let me…” he paused “I want to try”

“I am at your mercy,” Citra replied, teasing him, and laying down. He trapped her wrists above her head. 

“And I am at your command” Rowan replied. Citra spread her legs and Rowan kissed down her chest. He took her underwear in his teeth, guiding it slowly down her legs, keeping eye contact as best he could as he did so. Citra squirmed, clearly wanting more. First, he kissed an ankle, then laved his tongue along the back of her knee. He did not start with his mouth, but with his fingers, doing his best to remember what he had learned of her body in those few sacred, heated moments in the vault. He circled her entrance with his index finger, finding her wet and ready, before letting it enter her slowly. He moved at a painstaking pace, rubbing his cock gently against the sheets to alleviate some of the need that had built in him. He pulled it out slowly, listening as Citra let out a soft sound of pleasure. He wanted to find every part of her pleasure he had missed out on in their rush before and decided that he would not be satisfied until he saw her come completely undone. Again he used a single finger, and sucked delicately on her left nipple, scraping his teeth along it just enough to make her buck into his hand. He added another finger, still moving slowly in and out of her, making sure to rub his thumb along where he remembered the bud of her clit to be. 

He could already see Citra beginning to become frantinc, moving against him with a sense of wildness that he adored and savored. He moved downwards, and at last let himself taste her. He laved his tongue along her with a sense of wonder at her taste, then suckled at her clit, tonguing it carefully to see her reaction. A loud, frantic moan could be heard above him. He did this again, and again, concentrating his tongue on her clit before adding his fingers back, stroking them in and out of her. He could almost feel Citra vibrating above him, feel her legs pulling him closer as they rested on his strong shoulders. She started to contract around him and he could feel her holding her breath, taking in the sensation completely as he stroked her through it, rubbing her clit with vigor. He watched as the muscles of her lower stomach twitched, her back arched off of the bed desperately. 

“Now Rowan,” she gasped, “before it ends.” Rowan had almost forgotten about his own body for a minute, but as she said this, he remembered the hardness between his legs. Without hesitation he pulled himself forward and entered her with ease. He did not stop the frantic pace they had begun. He thrust in and out of her with a continued soft force, but removed his fingers from her clit for a second, if only for momentary relief of sensation. 

“Mm.” Citra moaned “It feels so good, to be full of you like this. Like it’s supposed to be this way.” Rowan breathed had, trying to keep his composure. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, and slowed the pace, just slightly.

“Being with you is the only thing I have ever truly wanted. All I think I will ever truly want.” He kissed her. And as he did so he felt both of their bodies release, simultaneously, the pressure between them subsiding slowly as Rowan filled her. At last, he pulled out of her, and together they lay atop the sheets, sweaty, and satisfied. 

“Do you really think we’ll succeed? Make it to another planet? Survive this?” Citra asked Rowan. 

“God I hope so. If only to see you like this again.” He replied. And together, they fell asleep, still wondering at the beauty of the earth they would leave behind and taking comfort in the beauty of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely feeling a Grayson and Jerico fic coming on message me with suggestions if you feel comfortable w that!


End file.
